10th Regiment Kentucky Volunteer Infantry
The 10th Kentucky Volunteer Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 10th Kentucky Infantry was organized at Lebanon, Kentucky and mustered in for a three-year enlistment on November 21, 1861. The regiment was attached to 2nd Brigade, Army of the Ohio, to December 1861. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, Army of the Ohio, to September 1862. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, III Corps, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, Center, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIV Corps, to October 1863. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIV Corps, to December 1864. The 10th Kentucky Infantry mustered out of service on December 6, 1864. Detailed service Advance on Camp Hamilton, Ky., January 1–15, 1862. Action at Logan's Cross Roads on Fishing Creek January 19. Battle of Mill Springs January 19–20. Duty at Mill Springs until February 11. Moved to Louisville, thence to Nashville, Tenn., February 11-March 2. March to Savannah, Tenn., March 20-April 7. Expedition to Bear Creek, Ala., April 12–13. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. Buell's Campaign in northern Alabama and middle Tennessee June to August. Courtland Bridge July 25 (Companies A and H). Decatur August 7. March to Nashville, Tenn., thence to Louisville, Ky., In pursuit of Bragg August 20-September 26. Pursuit of Bragg into Kentucky October 1–16. Battle of Perryville, Ky., October 8. March to Gallatin, Tenn., and duty there until January 13, 1863. Operations against Morgan December 22, 1862 to January 2, 1863. Moved to Nashville, Tenn., January 13, 1863; thence to Murfreesboro and duty there until June. Expedition toward Columbia March 4–14. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Hoover's Gap June 24–26. Occupation of middle Tennessee until August 16. Passage of Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 22. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–21. Before Chattanooga September 22–26. Siege of Chattanooga September 26-November 23. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Orchard Knob November 23–24. Missionary Ridge November 25. Reconnaissance of Dalton, Ga., February 22–27, 1864. Tunnel Hill, Buzzard's Roost Gap and Rocky Faced Ridge February 23–25. Atlanta Campaign May 1-September 8. Demonstration on Rocky Faced Ridge and Dalton May 8–13. Buzzard's Roost Gap May 8–9. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Near Marietta June 19. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station July 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Vining Station July 9–11. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Moved to Ringgold, Ga., thence to Chattanooga, Tenn., and duty there until November. Ordered to Kentucky November 14. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 221 men during service; 2 officers and 70 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 5 officers and 144 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel John Marshall Harlan * Colonel William Hercules Hays * Lieutenant Colonel Gabriel Caldwell Wharton Notable members * Private Henry B. Mattingly, Company B - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Battle of Jonesboro, September 1, 1864 See also * List of Kentucky Civil War Units * Kentucky in the Civil War References *Dyer, Frederick H. (1959). A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. Sagamore Press, Inc. Thomas Yoseloff, Publisher. New York. External links * [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~kymercer/CivilWar/Union/10inf/ Alphabetical roster of the 10th Kentucky taken from Thomas Speed's Union Regiments of Kentucky] * Site dedicated to the history of the 10th Kentucky Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Kentucky Union Civil War regiments Category:Kentucky in the American Civil War